northern_rescuefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor West
Taylor West is one of the six main characters of Northern Rescue and the youngest child of John and Sarah West. Taylor is twelve years old and on the bridge between child and teenager, which is expertly portrayed by her sarcastic, rude, yet caring and loving nature. At the beginning of the show, she shows a strained relationship with her siblings, which usually traverses a rocky road throughout the season. She does not have a good relationship with Maddie, her sister, or Scout, her brother. Though this strain does soften at times, it tends to rebuild quickly. She tends to agree with her father often, which leads to the strain with her siblings. She is physically short, petite with mixed blonde and brown hair, worn in a variety of ways. As the season proceeds, a major plotline is that of the spelling bee. Taylor first notes the spelling bee in Making Lemonade. In Sarah's Stuff, she, along with Scout wishes to keep all of their late mother's possessions that arrived in the moving van. Though she is outvoted. She devotes all her time and energy into the spelling bee throughout the third and fourth episodes, which leads to symptoms such as stress, aggressiveness, confusion, fatigue which culminates in her fainting live on stage, something that will influence Taylor for much of the remainder of the season. Taylor later organizes her father's anniversary, the first since Sarah's death. However, Maddie has a scuffle with her father and doesn't attend. Episode six brings a huge repercussion of the spelling bee: cyberbullying. A mysterious blogger posts a mean spirited meme online, depicting Taylor passing out on stage with comical sound effects. At first oblivious to the issue, she becomes aware when the bully airs the meme to the whole class. Taylor, unable to take it, is taunted and runs out of the room on the verge of tears. She spends the remainder of the day watching the video, feeling terrible and reading evil comments from her peers. She ends up retreating into the house where she hides in the bathroom for hours until Aunt Charlotte confronts her. Taylor shows Aunt Charlie the video who laughs and tells her of a time where she dealt with a similar situation when she was a kid. Taylor decides to take a 'mental health day'. The following episode follows Taylor as she takes the day off, hanging out with Aunt Charlie. Eventually, Charlie and her friends tell her how they dealt with bullying as a kid. This inspires Taylor to return to school and face her peers. She arrives and steps in front of the class while the teacher is not present and makes a speech to her classmates. She describes herself, why she moved to Turtle Island Bay and how she hopes to put the whole fainting at the spelling bee behind them. Most seemingly agree to this, except for Stacey, who exposes herself as the cyberbully. She says she would stop, but Maddie's friend Gwen threatened her and accuses her of cheating and rigging Raji to win the spelling bee. Taylor leaves in a hurry amidst tears and angrily texts Maddie 'To butt out'. This leads to a conflict between Maddie and Taylor which lasts the remainder of the season. At the beginning of episode 8, she appears in the woods surrounding the home in her pajamas, not knowing how she got there or why she went there. She catches Scout trying to crush his hand in the truck door and they suffer through an episode-long conflict. Her father is knocked into a coma, and she begins experiencing more sickly symptoms. In one of the most emotional scenes of the entire series, she talks to a comatose John saying that she's sick. Taylor challenges Raji to a spelling bee redo to prove that she didn't cheat, one of the accusations made by Stacey. After fake struggling to spell a word, she fakes a pass out and Raji helps her recover only to discover it was all an act. She and Raji leave Stacey, having made amends. In the following episode, Raji and Taylor work to find what could be causing Taylor's symptoms. Raji concludes with temporal lobe epilepsy. Taylor breaks down but another crisis evolves when Scout battles with Jason in the living room, trashing the room. Taylor helps John and Henry find Maddie's location. The season concludes with Taylor ripping up the tape dividing their room.